Primer beso
by Vivis99
Summary: :Amigo, somos terribles bailando banda...-dije en tono de burla. Brick:¿Sabes?... soy bueno en otra cosa...- :¿En que?- Brick:En besar-me quede callada un momento. :Pues vamos a probar... ¿te parece?-él se acerco a mi y yo a su boca, inclinó su cabeza para besarme y lo hicimos, mi primer beso con un muchacho de 16, pero nos interrumpieron... pasen y lean esta anécdota...


Primer beso.

Vero:Hoy tomaremos él control...

Vivis:Y representaremos a Viviana como Momoko...

Vero:Esto fue lo que nos paso en una fiesta...

Vivis:Ahora es el momento de escribir ya que se esta bañando...

Las dos:Este fic. esta hecho de una anécdota Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Primer beso.**_

* * *

_**Momoko Akatsutsumi.**_

No tenia ganas de ir, pero en fin. Ya se como se ponía Kaoru, si no iría a su fiesta de XV, entre la iglesia con la extraña sensación que me miraban, voltie a todos lados, pero nada, yo pensaba que no me veía bien por esa torpe inseguridad. Vestía con una blusa de botones ancha naranja, una falda pegada negra, unos zapatos bajos negros y un sombrero con detalles naranjas.

Mis amigas aun no llegaban y yo me había ido con Himeko a la fiesta ya que ella me ofreció el raite. Por lo menos se había vuelto más amable desde que sale con Mitch. Junto con otras personas nos subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a la fiesta.

Habíamos llegado temprano al salón, pero por lo menos nos atendieron con una margarita, no estaban tan cargados, agarre una margarita de fresa. Al fin nos atendieron, entramos y nos sentamos.

Nos sirvieron los platos de crema de camarón, después llego el plato fuerte, ahí es donde llego al fin la quinciañera. No lo podía creer Kaoru con Butch de chambelán se veían adorables. Después empezó el famoso vals de padre e hija, más los familiares.

Siguió el vals de los chambelanes con la quinciañera, me dio mucha envidia ver el vals, bailaban mejor contemporáneo que yo, me sentí como una novata en el primer día de clases. Después de eso siguió la party me anime mucho, aunque no había tomado, ya que la margarita que me había bebido no tenia tanto alcohol.

Me salí del bailable al ver a una de mis amigas en los sillones, traía puesta una mascara que nos dio ese payaso con sancos. Me dirigí a ese sitio, pero me detuve, sentí que alguien me observaba, gire un poco mi cabeza.

Vi a un muchacho peli-naranja, con ojos color sangre. Vestía con una playera de cuadros rojos y negros remangado hasta los codos, pantalón negro con converse de igual color y trai su mascara atrás de su espalda. Él me miro, yo lo mire y me fui, pero que tonta fui. Al fin que se había volteado y fui con Robin:

**:Rob, estoy alucinando o ese chico me miro-**señale al muchacho.

**Robin:Momo, tu lo miraste no él a ti-**dijo seria.

**:¿Tu crees que debería hab...-**no había terminado cuando ella me empujó y me dirijo hacia el chico**-Ah! Holiguiiss-**hice como saludando, creo que me vi muy tonta.

**X:¿Que dijiste?-**pregunto el muchacho, definitivamente no habla mi lenguaje.

**:Dije, Holiguiiss ¿Como te llamas?-**

**X:Brick Him, ¿y tu?-**me pregunto.

**:Momoko, pero me dicen Momo-**me miro con mucha curiosidad**-¿Eres un pariente de Kao o un amigo?-**sacando preguntas para que me dejara de mirar así.

**Brick:Ni casi, apenas conocidos, pero me invintaron... oye ¿puedo verte sin máscara?-**eso era, quería saber como era, le sonreí y me levante un poco y después la puse en su lugar**-Que linda eres al igual que tu nombre-**creo que me ruborice un poco.

**:¿Que edad tienes?-**para romper el silencio.

**Brick:Tengo 16... ¿y tu?-**tiene 16, eso era algo que me sorprendió.

**:Tengo 14... y dime ¿te gusta la banda?-**por favor di que no.

**Brick:No me gusta bailarla y no tanto-**

**:Estamos igual mi querido compañero...-**me sonríe.

**Brick:Vamos a bailar esta pieza-**antes que yo pudiera responder, me agarro de las caderas y mis manos rodearon su cuello, nos detuvimos después de hacer como 5 pasos.

**:Amigo, somos terribles bailando banda...-**dije en tono de burla.

**Brick:¿Sabes?... soy bueno en otra cosa...-**

**:¿En que?-**

**Brick:En besar-**me quede callada un momento.

**:Pues vamos a probar... ¿te parece?-**él se acerco a mi y yo a su boca, inclinó su cabeza para besarme y lo hicimos, mi primer beso con un muchacho de 16, pero nos interrumpieron.

**Brick:Boomer ¿Que pasa?-**al parecer se llama así.

**Boomer:Tú...-**me señalo**-¿Eres su novia o conocida?-**

**:Bueno la verdad...-**

**Boomer:¿Y que paso con la otra chica?-**sentí que me comporte como una idiota.

**Brick:¿De que...-**

**Boomer:Tu novia, cabrón... ¿Eres su...-**

**:No, no soy nadie...-**me fui al buffet de postres lejos de ese lugar, me golpeaba mentalmente, puedo creer que haya besado a ese patán, si solo lo conocí por 12 minutos.

**Miyako:Ahí estas... ¿Que paso, Momo?-**me pregunto mi amiga seguida por Robin.

**:Wey, fue mi primer beso... y él Hijo de Puta tiene novia... yo soy la del segundo plato... no puedo creer que lo haya besado después de conocerlo por 12 minutos...-**tenia tanta rabia, pero me sentía como una puta.

**Robin:Lo se y no puedo creer que ya lo hayas dado-e**n eso llego el hermanito de Kaoru, me hizo una seña que me buscaban.

No tuve más remedio que ir, ya que me llevaban a rastras, me tuve que encontrar con él, yo estaba con un alma desinteresada...:

**Brick:Te quiero pedir perdón, y también él, no sabe lo que dice...-**yo no le creí tanto.

**Boomer:No le creas... es solo un...-**pude oler su aliento, olía a cervezas.

**:Cabron, ¿Cuantas te tomastes?-**haciendo mi mano en abanico.

**Boomer:Una...-**poniendo dos dedos.

**Brick:Un cartón, bueno aceptas mis disculpas... ella me pinto el cuerno hace un año...-**su cara se veía sincera.

**:Bueno, esta bien...-**nos abrazamos y no se en que momento nos volvimos a besar, pero se que fue corto ya que me gritaron mi nombre.

**Kaoru:MOMOKO-**que me trage la tierra por el amor al cielo.

**Butch:Wey ya tienes novia... otro beso-**dijo intantendo juntarnos.

**:No, no...-**

**Brick:Ya sueltenos...-**

**Kaoru:Momoko ¿son novios?-**me pregunto con una sonrisa.

**:No lo somos, apenas nos conocimos, seria mejor ser solo amigos...-**le extendi mi mano como un saludo y él la tomo y nos fuimos a platicar para que nadie nos molestara, aquí floreció un amistad.

* * *

Vero:No puedo creer que no le haya dicho que si era su novia F...

Vivis:Ni yo, él es fanático de lo anime y va en la marina...

Vero:Sin mencionar que le gusta el deporte y lo guapo que es...

Vivis:También que su nombre es desconocido y me facina Gonatán...

Vero:Definitivo de Jonatán, *suspiro de las dos*

VV:*Entra al cuarto, con toalla en el cuerpo y cabeza, y ve que escriben* ¿Que están haciendo?...

Las dos:DEJEN REVIEWSS...


End file.
